The Hearing
by Frozenfan
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was prepared for his hearing?


A/N-Frozenfan

Disclaimer- I have never been to Britain so I can't be JK

Be warned this idea came to me when I was trying to get to sleep. This is what might have happened at the trail if Harry had been prepared.

Harry pushed the door open. The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell.

A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.

"You're late."

Sorry," said Harry nervously. "I-I didn't know the time had changed."

"That is not Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

"Actually, that is your fault. You just broke a law. According to law any time changes in a hearing must be made at least twenty-four hours in advance." Harry said his confidence building. "Ahh, Professor Dumbledore good to see you, were you informed of this decision?"

"No, I wasn't, but by chance I arrived three hours early so no harm done" Dumbledore said.

"You are still head of Wizengamot, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Tell me, members of Wizengamot, why wasn't Professor Dumbledore a part of this decision?" Harry asked. No one answered. "Minster, please tell everyone why we are here because I see no reason in it." Fudge was shaking, and it looked like he would pee in his pants any second.

"Well you-you preformed a fu-fully fledged patronus out of school and in the sight of a muggle." Fudge said barely loud enough for everyone to hear him.  
"Well, first that muggle was my cousin, and he already knew about magic. Second any underaged witch or wizard may perform magic if his or someone's around him life is in danger. In that situation my soul and my cousin's soul were threatened to be sucked out of our bodies by Dementors. That is in compliance with that law." Everyone in the court room started whispering franticly. "Before you say there were no dementors," Harry continued, "I would like some veritaserum to prove it." Everyone started talking loudly.

"But you're a minor." Someone shouted out.

"SILENCE!" Harry yelled. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. "Thank you, much better. Minors can be issued veritaserumif approved by their legal guardian. That got me thinking, who is my legal guardian? Surely it can't be the Dursleys. My parents wouldn't have wanted that, so I checked if they wrote a will. Turns out they did. Minister, want to know what I found really interesting in this Will?" Harry asked holding up the will. "But first may I invite someone in?"

"Sure" Fudge said. Harry walked out of the room, and came back in with Reta Skeeter following him with her Quick Quotes Quill.

"The very first few lines I think no one would ever guess. To save you your time and trouble of guessing I shall tell you." Harry started reading the will out loud. "This is the will of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. Before we start listing where all our stuff goes we would like to set something straight. Before we were killed we switched our secrete keeper to Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort wouldn't have guessed. If you are reading this that means we were betrayed by Peter not by Sirius. Sirius Orion Black is innocent!-"

"Rubbish! Let me see that. Accio James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Will." Fudge said. He grabbed the will out of the air and started reading it. With every word that he read he began to pale. "This is not related to this hearing."

"Yes it is. If you read a bit further you will see that Sirius is my godfather therefore my legal guardian" Harry said. Rita Skeeter was quickly copying all of this down while Dumbledore was smiling whistling a tune to himself. "Sirius Black has the power to let you administer veritaserum to me. Rita, do me a favor and make this front page news." Harry said directing his attention to her.

"Don't worry about that, there's no way that this wouldn't be front page news. Now if you could give me an interview with godfather."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll give you one" Harry replied. "Now Minister, may I let my godfather in."

"But-but he was sent to Azkaban. He's dangerous-" Fudge stammered.

"Yes, he was unfairly sent to Azkaban. He didn't even get a trail. Now may I let him in?" Harry asked once again.

"Sure" Fudge said accepting defeat. Harry walked out once again and came back in with his godfather.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, am for one innocent, and I will let you administer veritaserum to my godson. I will also let you administer veritaserum to me once you're done with Harry." Harry sat down and let them administer veritaserum to him.

"Full name"

"Harry James Potter"

"Did you or did you not perform a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" Fudge asked

"I did."

"You produced a fully fledged Patronus?" Fudge asked

"Yes"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A--- What?" Harry said.

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? A mean to say, it was more than vapor and smoke?"

"Yes, it's a stag, it's always a stag."

"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a patronus before now?"

"Yes, I learned it in my third year."

"Wow, impressive. If you want to become an Auror, I'd be happy to sign you up" Madam Bones said.

"Thank you Madame Bones but we have to get back to business. Harry, why did you produce a Patronus?"

"Because there were two dementors that could've sucked out my cousin's or my soul" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry you are released from all charges of underaged wizardry, but if you don't mind Mister Black I would like to ask you godson a few more questions."

"You may Minister." Sirius said.

"Has He-who-must-not-be-named returned?" Fudge asked.

"He never truly left, but now he has a body again."

"How did he get his body back?" Fudge asked nervously.

"First there was this caldron bubbling. Then Peter Pettigrew dumped Voldemort into it. I was tied up to Voldemort's father's grave. Peter took a bone from Voldemort's father's grave and put it in the caldron. Then he cut off his hand letting it fall into the caldron. Then he came up to me with the same dagger that he had cut off his hand, and cut a large gash in my arm. He held the dagger over the caldron and let my blood fall in it.-"

"I think we need to schedule a time when we can view your memory of that" The Minister said obviously quiet shaken. "Now Mr. Black your turn." Sirius took a seat in the chair and let himself be administered veritaserum.

"Full name"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Were you the secrete keeper of Lily and James Potter?"

"No"

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew also know as Wormtail"

"Why do you call him Wormtail?"

"Because James, Peter, and I became illegal animagi to comfort Remus during full moons. James was a stag, I am a big black dog, and Peter is a rat. We all had nicknames. James was Prongs, I am Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and Peter is Wormtail. Together we were the Marauders."

"You keep on saying Peter is alive how is this possible?"

"When I was yelling at him he pulled his wand from out of his pocket, yelled I was the traitor, cut off his finger, blew up the street, and then escaped as the rat he is. I laughed out of desperation then the Aurors arrived and arrested me."

"Sirius Black is cleared of all charges, and won't be punished for being an unregistered animagus. Cased Closed Everyone can go home now.

A/N-Frozenfan

See this is what could have happened if Harry prepared because obviously he didn't. This is a one-shot if you want it continued Review and tell me.


End file.
